Not Over Yet
by KadmeRead
Summary: Jason's confused. Where the hell is he? This isn't Elysium...and there are Norse gods now?
1. A New Pantheon

**A New Pantheon**

 **A.N So I've been working on this for a while now, it started out as something DestroyedNZ and I were working on together, but then I kind of took off with the idea. So I'm officially** **apologizing** **to** **DestroyedNZ now. Sorry!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Nope don't own!**

 **Rewrite/Edit from 20/06/2019**

So I finally did it, I died. Now I've been close to dying before, I've even actually died for a minute, but I never expected to go so soon. When I did go I expected to wake up in the Underworld, on my way to be judged. I would hope that I would get judged worthy of Elysium, but it's hard to tell sometimes. Anyway, I did not expect to be holding the hand of a girl riding what looked like a venti. As I started to show signs of being awake she dropped me on this lawn. It was connected to this really large building, like Olympus sized. As I was looking around, the doors opened and I was addressed.

"Ahh, you're early, oh well come on in Mr Grace."

The guy who spoke had on a doorman's uniform, but the rest of him contradicted the welcoming look. He had a distinctly viking like look, with the wild hair and beard. He had a large double bladed axe at this side and his hand hovered over it threateningly. I decided it would probably be the best idea to do what he said as I still wasn't even sure if I was dead.

As I walked towards him I noticed the lack of pain, in theory I shouldn't have even been able to walk, even if I had survived. But I couldn't even feel any of the various wounds I knew I had gotten. When I looked down at myself I saw no sign of the wounds, I also noted that I was in my Camp Jupiter t-shirt, and IVLIVS was in my jeans pocket. I thought this was odd as I knew I had been using it when I died.

The doorman looked at me impatiently, "Well hurry it up," he said. "You can't hang out over there all day, we have other new arrivals expected after all."

I sped up slightly and tried to work pout what exactly had actually happened. I had been fighting Caligula…Piper and Meg and Apollo had been there fighting with me…Oh gods, the Sybil's prophecy…it had come true...I had died, I was now dead. I felt the weight of this realisation settle upon me. If I was dead then…

"Where am I?" I demanded. I was confident that this wasn't any part of the Greco-Roman Underworld. Between Percy, and Nico, and Annabeth, and Hazel, and even Thalia, I knew what it all looked and felt like and smelt like. It was kind of sad that most of my friends could describe the entire Underworld to me like going there was an everyday thing.

The guy's eyes softened, I really needed to get a name for him.

"All in good time lad," he said, "For now let's get you checked in." He put a hand on my back and guided me in.

The foyer was larger than I expected considering the outside appearance, sure the building seemed tall, but large? Nope. I was no architecture expert like Annabeth, but I was pretty confident that it was physically impossible for the foyer to be this big without magic. The walls were covered in polished Viking shields, the floor almost reminded me of how Percy had described Diana's tent; (that was a story, he was the only man to have gained her respect in centuries) covered in the pelts of various animals, including what appeared to be a dragon skin. On the right wall a large hearth crackled, I bowed my head towards it, Vesta probably wasn't there but you never know, and she would always have my respect. There were pictures and statues of wolves scattered around the room, which I greatly appreciated, wolves always did make me feel at home after being raised by Lupa.

I found what appeared to be a reception desk and headed over there. Another guy who unless my dyslexia was acting up was called Helgi said "Welcome to Hotel Valhalla, here is your room key, it's a suite."

I had no idea what was going on so I decided the best idea was to ask this guy. "Ah...thanks, I guess? Where am I? This isn;t part of the Underworld is it?"

Helgi's eyes crinkled "No, you are now in Valhalla, the home of the valiant warriors who shall fight in Ragnarok. Congratulations. In Midgard we are in Boston. Your Valkyrie should be by soon to answer any other questions you might have. Hunding…" He glanced at the other guy, well I knew his name now, "Can you please escort Mr Grace here to his room on Floor 19?"

Hunding nodded and gestured to a door through which I could hear the shouts and metal clanging. "Right this was Mr Grace."

I shifted uncomfortably, I might not be like Thalia and have completely renounced our last name but I wasn't used to it being constantly used. "Please, call me Jason."

He looked at me strangely for a second before nodding.

After we went through the door, we came upon a lounge. We were walking through the lounge to the door on the other side, when a guy about my age came in. I noticed him because he wasn't really bothering to try and avoid the weapons, nobody else really was, but he also wasn't joining in on the shouting or other games going on. He appeared to be looking for someone. It became obvious who he was looking for when he came over and started up a conversation with Hunding. I stood there awkwardly for 5 minutes as Hunding had forgotten about me for his conversation. Eventually the other guy gave Hunding what looked like some chocolate before noticing me for the first time. He gave a start and looked me up and down before smiling at me and asking Hunding.

"Who's the new guy?"

Hunding glanced at me and replied "Jason Grace, just came in today. He's actually going to be your new neighbour."

"Really? Cool…" he nodded at me "You'll have the corridor to yourself soon." He told me before turning back to Hunding, "Would you me to show him around until Sam gets here, I'm guessing he's one of hers? I know Helgi will have a bunch of other jobs for you to do."

Hunding beamed at that, "Yeah he's one of Samirah's, and I'd really appreciate it thanks Magnus, you're a star."

Magnus turned towards me as Hunding walked off. As I got a good look at him, his eyes startled me, they were the same steel grey as Annabeth's although they were a lot friendlier, that girl was scary.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Magnus, welcome to Valhalla." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I took it saying "Thanks, Jason Grace."

He looked down at my arm and noticed my tattoo, I had forgotten about it. I wanted to ask about his reaction as he almost seems to recognise it but he forestalled me by asking, "So what impressively heroic feat did you do to end up here?"

As I turned to follow him as we got into an elevator to go up to my new floor I told him, "Umm...I got stabbed in the back with a spear."

He winced "Ouch, I know how that feels."

He seemed to be a good person to ask what the Hades was going on. "So," I continued, "What exactly is Valhalla?"

He looked uncomfortable, "I'm probably not the best person to explain this, but basically it's the Norse afterlife for those who died heroically with a weapon in hand."

"Ok…" I decided that until I was sure what the Hades was going on I wouldn't mention that I'm in the wrong afterlife. I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant to go to the Norse afterlife instead of the Underworld.

After standing in an awkward silence for a few seconds the elevator finally arrived at floor 19. Magnus told me all about my new neighbours as we passed their rooms. "So this is Halfborn's room, he's your typical Viking; big, hairy, thickheaded, good to have on your side in a fight. He and Mallory are in an on again off again relationship, so tread carefully there, I think they aren't currently together. That's T.J's room, he was a soldier in the Civil War. He fought with the Union and is obsessed with hills, I think it's a Civil War thing."

I nodded, "I have a friend whose grandmother was a slave, she wasn't happy to hear that my forebears were Confederates."

Magnus nodded, "Yeah probably best not to mention that to T.J either. Anyway that's Mallory's room, she's Irish and has the brogue to match. Don't get on her bad side, her knives are always sharp." I thought that she sounded kind of like Annabeth and noted to be careful where I stepped with her.

I then pointed to a door which had Alex Fierro and a snake like symbol on it and asked, "What about him?"

Magnus hesitated before answering, "That's Alex's room...she's genderfluid, so be careful what you say about her."

I nodded absorbing that information, "Sorry about that, almost sounds like you have a crush on her."

Magnus looked kind of panicked "What?! No...she's just...cool. Anyway, you're here beside me." He hurriedly pointed to the next door.

I looked at the door for my new home. It was purple and orange, reminding me of the two camps. Magnus looked queasy at the colour choices but it made me feel nostalgic for my cabin on the Argo, it's door had been the exact same, all the doors had all been like that, in order to remind us what we were fighting for. I opened the door and was transported to the lounge of the Argo, it even had the Camp Half Blood video walls, but it also had Camp Jupiter ones as well.

"How did they do this?" I asked in awe, wandering around.

Magnus grinned and said "Magic, it takes your best memories and recreates them to make you feel at home here. My rooms have a tree. What's the reasoning behind yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uhh…" I said as I caught sight of the Superman poster in my bedroom, that Leo had hung in my room in the Argo as a joke. "This is the lounge area from a cruise I went on with some of my friends and family. The video walls were created by a genius friend of mine, they show videos of the summer camps we went to, we all met at them."

"Wow," he said looking at some photos. "Are these your friends?"

I joined him and picked up one of the photos, which had me, the rest of the Seven and Nico and Reyna in it. We had taken the photo in Epirus, so Percy and Annabeth were still looking a little the worse for wear, but we were all ecstatic to have survived to close the Doors of Death and to have Annabeth and Percy back with us.

I felt close to crying, "Yeah, those are my friends, this one has all of us who went on the cruise and a couple of others who flew out to join us, we're in Epirus, which is in Greece. That's Nico," I pointed as I named them and described them for Magnus. "The goth looking boy, he's my cousin along with Percy and Hazel. Reyna, we grew up together, she's one of my best friends, she's amazing, a natural leader and very strong in all ways. Frank, he's a beast man, I didn't really know him all that well when we first went on the cruise, but now he's a good friend. He's also a distant cousin of Percy's I think. Hazel, she's Nico's half sister, and the sweetest thing alive. She and frank are together and adorable about it. Then it's Annabeth, she's crazy smart, and super scary." Magnus smiled at that for some reason, but I carried on. "When I first met her, she was looking for her boyfriend and thought I might know where he was. She scared the heebie jeebies out of me, when she stalked up to me demanding to know where he was. We're close now though, my older sister practically raised her as a kid. Next is Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend, he's kinda the leader of our group of friends, but he's really cool, we're bros. He and Annabeth had just got back from a really hard tramp, which is why they weren't looking so good. Then it's Piper, we're best friends, at the time this photo was taken, we were together, but she broke up with me later because she felt it wasn't working. Her mum pushed her into it, her mum is a crazy matchmaker and really ships Percy and Annabeth together. Then it's me, and then it's my boy, Leo the Supersized McShizzle, he's annoying and a bit of a jokester, but we've been through a lot together. He decided to go AWOL for a bit, and I only just found out where he was." I choked back a sob, "We were about to see each other again too, when I died. Oh, and this…" I picked up another photo. "Is Thalia, my sister, she had only just found me again before we went on that cruise. My stepmother decided to raise me, and then Thalia ran away because our mum was abusive, and she didn't even know I was alive. Gods she's going to be devastated when she hears…" I trailed off lost in thought of all the friends and family that I had lost, and Magnus quietly slipped out the door behind me.

 **A.N Please let me know what you thought, I always appreciate reviews. Constructive Criticism is part of the reason I post on here! Thanks**

 **KadmeRead**


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

 **A.N First off, I want to acknowledge everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed. Getting the notifications that someone has done one of those things always makes my day. I also want to respond to some of the reviews.**

 **OgamiRei-kun: Your welcome, I felt that surely Rick couldn't have finished with Jason, right after he really started building him up, and allowing him to become his own person. Jason is sort of testing the waters trying to work out what's going on, we find out part of why he's there this chapter. He is just trying to find out more information before he goes to a higher authority if that makes sense.**

 **TheRainbowMarshmallow: I love your username! I can imagine that you're all soft and cuddly with that. Thank you for your review, I'm trying to do a different take on this sort of story.**

 **The Goode Ravenclaw: Magnus isn't sure how much Jason knows as of yet, he started to work out about Jason when he saw his tattoo, and Annabeth had told him the stories of what had gone on in her life, so he was more prepared.**

 **Averyinterestingperson: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it lives up to your expectations.**

 **ChildofVenus: Thank you. This idea isn't exactly original, but I think I've put my own twist on it. If the other einherjar saw his powers before hearing Odin's speech in this chapter, then yeah they probably would. Rick never really tells us of the powers of a child of Thor, so that's something I could work in at some point maybe. Feel free to give me more ideas, I love getting them.**

 **OceanLover4712: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed, as you can tell I appreciate each and everyone of your reviews. Onto the story…**

 **Edited 07/07/2019**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or MCGA**

 **Chapter 2: Explanations**

I was shaken out of my reverie by a knock on the door. After opening it, I saw the girl who had brought me here standing there. 

"Hello," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Samirah, you can call me Sam, it's nice to officially meet you."

Taking her hand I said "Hi, I'm Jason Grace. I take it your my Valkyrie." She looked surprised at my guess so I presumed I was correct and that she was indeed my Valkyrie, whatever that was.

"How much do you know?" she asked.

"Not much," I admitted. "Magnus gave me a rundown on my hallmates and told me the basics. I must admit I didn't expect to end up here." She glanced down at my tattoo, reminding me of Magnus' reaction to it earlier. I moved my hand to cover it subconsciously.

"You deserve to be here Jason, I am proud to be your Valkyrie." She told me as we continued on towards what I guessed was the dining hall. I nodded uncomfortably, wondering how much she knew.

As we walked Sam told me various other facts about Valhalla. I made sure to try and memorise them as I had found it better to always be prepared. I never knew how Percy could stand it, not knowing anything until someone told him about it. I would say it was a Roman thing except Annabeth is the same way, and she's about as un-Roman as you can get.

Sam was looking impressed by my comments. "You're taking this well," she said.

"Yeah, well, with the way my life has been going recently, the fact that the Norse gods exist and I'm in Valhalla isn't actually all that surprising."

She looked like she was about to question me on that, when we reached the dining hall and I wouldn't have heard her anyway.

The dining hall was impressive, it reminded me of Olympus. Except it didn't have Annabeth's architectural flare. "Wow," I murmured.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It doesn't ever really get old. There's our table over there." She pointed to a table with two other people already sitting there. "Good thing we're not the only ones." She muttered as we sat down. I wanted to ask about that but she obviously didn't intend for me to hear it, so I decided not to pry.

"So…" I started awkwardly, "Magnus mentioned something earlier about me getting the hall to myself soon? Are they all going away somewhere or something?"

Her expression darkened, "Or something," She repeated. "You see we have to stop my father from launching Naflgar and starting Ragnorak."

I had a million questions going through my head after that, but I decided to start with a simple one. "Your father?"

She nodded, "My father. Loki."

Before I could work out what to ask next, the doors opened with a boom and hundreds of warriors streamed in. I was very grateful that we had entered earlier and avoided the rush. I saw Magnus wave at me as he came in with whom I presumed to be the rest of our hallmates.

A girl came around and gave me some meat and what I guessed to be mead from the smell. Sam saw me looking around and got my attention.

"Eat now," She recommended. "After we get to watch you die gloriously."

The idea of reliving my death slowed my appetite a bit, I don't think anyone would be all too keen on that idea. Yet I did still look forward to it, if I was lucky I would find out what happened to my friends, find out if they survived.

As the meal ended my anticipation and anxiety only grew, warring for the place of pride in my stomach. First we watched the other guy die heroically, gun in hand, saving two strangers, and heard he was destined to fight well during Ragnarok. Then it was my turn. It felt odd seeing it happen again. I watched as Apollo stabbed himself and I blew Meg out the side. The others in the hall were silent, they hadn't been for the other guy, so I distantly felt that was odd, but didn't pay much attention to it, I was too busy watching what was happening. I saw myself take arrow wounds, I hadn't even noticed that I got shot. I winced as I turned to Apollo, I knew what was coming, I reminded him of his promise and then I saw Caligula stab me in the back. I heard Piper's scream of grief, and knew that even if we weren't together she still loved me. We were a team, her and I. The last thing I saw before the video faded away, was Tempest running across the water, my friends on his back. I smiled, relieved to know that my death hadn't been in vain, and that they had all gotten out of there safely.

There was silence for a moment before the hall exploded into whispers. If I tried to listen, I could hear them saying things like "Thor", and "powers". I figured they probably thought me to be a son of Thor. Suddenly they all stopped talking. On a throne that had been empty before except for two large ravens (which had been watching me throughout, they gave me the creeps) appeared a huge figure of a man. What I first noticed about him was that he only had one eye. Then I noticed that the murmurs had started up again, this time with "Odin" and "Allfather" interspersed with the ones about me.

"It is good to see you again my friends." He boomed, looking around at us all. "But unfortunately I come to you in dire times. Sitting before you is a warrior, who we will have need of before long. I sent Samirah to get him, before he left to places not under my jurisdiction, for a reason. I hope you will forgive me." He looked directly at me as he said this. "That reason being, the Pontifex Maximus may save us all. And so I humbly ask, you Jason Grace, if you will help us on this quest, or will you depart to be judged worthy of Elysium, as my counterpart has informed me you would've been placed. Without your help, I have foreseen that Ragnarok will come. And so, son of Jupiter, will you help us stop Ragnarok?"

The hall was silent except for the whispers of the warriors, that was becoming a common reaction for anything to do with me. I sighed, considering. I had just died helping out with a save the world quest, I would have liked to have a break. But I knew what my answer would be, what any demigod's answer would be. "Yes," I said. "I will help." As cheers rang around the hall, I had an inkling that I had agreed to something bigger than what I had originally thought.

The next time I looked up I notice Magnus leading who I guessed were to be my new questmates over. As he introduced us, he eyed me oddly when I didn't appear to be paying attention, I wanted to ask but I knew then wasn't the time. I asked a different question instead. "So when do we set off?"

"We're setting sail in the morning, unless something else goes wrong." The guy who I now knew was T.J replied, looking accusingly at Magnus.

"Hey!" Magnus protested, "I actually got some good advice from Percy today!"

"Yeah," Alex chimed in smugly. "He didn't die today."

While Magnus continued complaining about their lack of belief in him, I suddenly felt dizzy. Percy...Percy and Annabeth had been in Boston this weekend, helping her cousin, I think, prepare for some sort of cruise. I hadn't gotten the full details because of the communication block and the Apollo situation, but Apollo had told us that, along with the information about Percy's baby sister. Magnus must be Annabeth's cousin, that was why he looked vaguely familiar. That would also explain the odd looks he was giving me, he knew. It sounded like Alex probably knew too.

Having realized this, I wasn't surprised when Magnus and Alex dawdled after everyone had gone back to their rooms.

"Come on in." I told them, leading them into my rooms. They followed me in awkwardly. I could tell they had no idea how to broach the subject at hand.

"So...do Percy and Annabeth know yet?" I asked. They obviously hadn't worked out that I had worked out that they knew.

"I don't think so," Magnus replied. "They've been down here for the weekend, meaning they've been even more out of touch with the situation then in New York. They'll probably find out when they get back. In fact I should probably…"

He trailed off as Alex interrupted him impatiently, "So where are you in this mess?"

"Me? I'm Roman, son of Jupiter. I was on the quest to Greece with Percy and Annabeth."

Magnus nodded, "Annabeth mentioned you. You were the one swapped with Percy, right?"

"Yup that was me. So...who exactly knows what?"

Magnus thought it over quickly before replying, "So Alex and I are the only ones who have actually met Percy and Annabeth. Although Sam knows of them and the existence of your pantheons. The others had no idea you even existed, and quite possibly still don't."

I thought it over, "I'll tell the rest of our quest group once we've set off, is there anyone else other than our hallmates?"

Magnus looked startled, "Oh, right. My friends Blitz and Hearth, along with Sam as you know. Blitz is a dwarf, very fashionable. Hearth is an elf, he does magic, and he's deaf."

I nodded and relaxed from where I had been standing stiffly near the door. "Thanks for letting me know."

They nodded and then left me to it. I decided to try and get some sleep, who knew when I was going to get some.

Unfortunately, even though I was dead, my demigod dreams didn't appear to have stopped. While not as bad as Percy's, (from what I heard he had the worst dreams) they were still fully capable of ruining any sleep I tried to have. First I saw flashes of what must've been happening in California, I saw Piper grieving. Apollo speaking prophecies in chains, Piper killing Medea, Leo flying in one Festus, and then hugging Piper as she cried. Meg and Apollo boarding a plane, a coffin sitting in the plane, which I knew with a chill of certainty held my dead body.

Then the scenes slowed down and changed again, I was on what I guessed to be a Viking ship, made of what looked to be people's finger and toenails. The ship was surrounded by ice, I saw mummified human bodies and giants which thankfully looked very different from those I had fought before.

"Oh look," said a cheerful voice behind me, I jumped, turning to see who was speaking. "It's Odin's secret weapon. Not so secret now, are you boy?"

The guy's face was horrific, burned and scarred. As I studied him, he continued, his face softening. "Here's a warning for you little demigod. Don't get in my way, you may have defeated giants. But I can promise you this, I am like nothing you have ever faced before. You will not be able to escape me. Run, little son of Jupiter, and you may just survive the storm to come. This isn't your Pantheon, little Pontifex Maximus, and if you continue on this path of interference,"

His face darkened, and it struck me that he was quite mad. That didn't reassure me, I was killed by a madman after all. "I can promise you this, you will never see your friends again." I could sense someone shaking me, as the dream receded I could hear the guy laughing. "Welcome to the end, little boy, your father may be king, but I was born to destroy kings." As the dream faded away, he met my horrified gaze, "Enjoy your afterlife." His laughter followed me as I woke up.

 **A.N So that was the next chapter! I should probably explain the timeline to you guys. So I have The Hidden Oracle happening at the same time as the Sword of Summer, leading Hammer of Thor to be about the same time as The Dark Prophecy. I have placed Jason's death in The Burning Maze, at about the same time as Percy and Annabeth leaving Boston in the Ship of the Dead, thus they haven't heard yet of Jason's death and that Nico can't find him in the Underworld. Once they do, Annabeth will obviously try and contact Magnus, but due to him being on a quest, she won't be able to until after they get back. I hope that makes sense.**

 **Please let me know any ideas, errors etc.**

 **Thanks KadmeRead.**


	3. Meetings

**A.N Thanks again for all the reviews! I've already got 6 favourites, 13 follows and 10 reviews. I can't believe it! You guys are amazing. I want to answer some reviews now, so if you reviewed last chapter, pay attention!**

 **OceanLover4712: I'm glad you liked it! The others will figure out about Jason soon enough ;)**

 **The Goode Ravenclaw: Little comments like that just make my day! Thank you!**

 **TheRainbowMarshmallow: Well you won't have to wait for the chapter much longer.**

 **jalen johnson: I'm really glad you like it. I feel Jason knows when to lead, and when to take a step back and let others take charge, that was what he learnt in HOO. The group will definitely notice Jason's Roman attributes! I love that idea. I think instead of Magnus and Sam saying he's perfect, I should have Alex say it and make Magnus jealous. Lol.**

 **Your reviews always make my day, and I love hearing what you think!**

 **Anyways let's get on with the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Unless Rick is a teenage girl, I don't own.**

 **Chapter 3: Meetings**

Unfortunately, even though I was dead, my demigod dreams didn't appear to have stopped. While not as bad as Percy's, (his were the worst) they still could ruin my sleep. First I saw flashes of what must've been happening in California, I saw Piper grieving, Apollo speaking prophecies in chains, Piper killing Medea, Leo flying in on Festus, and then hugging Piper as she cried, Meg and Apollo boarding a plane, a coffin sitting in the plane, which I knew with a chill of certainty held my dead body. Then the scene changed again, I was on what appeared to be a Viking ship, made of what looked like people's finger and toenails. The ship was surrounded by ice, I saw mummified human bodies and giants which thankfully were different from the ones I had fought before. "Oh look" said a cheerful voice from behind me, I jumped and turned to see who was speaking. "It's Odin's secret weapon. Not so secret now, are you boy?" The guy continued, his face was horrific, burned and scarred. His face softened "Here's a warning for you, little demigod. Don't get in my way, you may have defeated giants. But I can promise you this, I am like nothing you have ever faced before. You will not be able to escape me. Run, little son of Jupiter, and you may just survive the storm to come. For if you continue on this path," his face hardened "I can promise you this, you will never see your friends again." I could sense someone shaking me, and as the dream receded I could hear the guy laughing "Welcome to the end, little boy, your father may be king, but I was born to destroy kings."

I woke up, covered in sweat, to find it was Magnus shaking me. "Come on," he said "We need to get going." I sat up "Ok, just give me 10 minutes to get ready." He nodded and left. I got up and had a quick shower, thinking of my dreams. The first part meant hopefully that everyone was alive, and they were taking my body to Camp Jupiter. The second part was about my new quest. The person talking to me was probably Loki, using a simple scare tactic. I felt a shiver run up my spine when I remembered what he had told me. I told myself we would beat him, and I would see the others again. Once out of the shower, I decided to put on my new Hotel Valhalla t-shirt, to show my new alliances, but I was grateful to see both my Camp Jupiter and my Camp Half Blood t-shirts were in my new wardrobe. I packed them in my bag, along with the many other miscellaneous objects I knew from experience I would need on my quest.

Once packed, I headed towards the lounge I had been shown yesterday, where I hoped there would be breakfast. I greeted the others and sat down with some food. "All ready to go?" asked Mallory. "Yup," I replied "Got everything right here." I patted the bag beside me. "You've got everything packed in that small bag?" T.J asked peering at my bag. "Yeah, after years of quests I know the benefits of travelling light." the others looked confused and ready to ask me more when Magnus came in. "Everyone ready?" He asked, we all nodded "Good, then we need to get going, we don't want to miss the tide."

We all got up from the table, and grabbed our bags, and followed him downstairs. We ended up beside a river, Hunding and Helgi were there waiting for us. Helgi had a clipboard with some paperwork for us to complete. T.J instantly headed over there, dragging Magnus, who looked understandably reluctant with him. I stood there awkwardly as I didn't really know anyone else, but Mallory pulled me aside and informed me that due to the unexpected addition (me), we were leaving earlier than expected and thus had to pick up Blitzen and Hearthstone on the way. She added as an afterthought that Alex had gone to bust Sam out of school so she could join us.

Magnus was rummaging through his backpack worriedly, looking for something. He pulled it out and handed whatever it was to T.J who came hurrying over with what looked like a handkerchief. "Jason! Want to help me set up the boat?" Boat? I mentally shrugged, we are talking about magic, a handkerchief turning into a boat wasn't overly weird. "Sure, how does it work?" he tried shaking it as the river began to surge. "Magnus!" I called, and he looked over, "I think it might be keyed to you!" He instantly rushed over and unfolded it.

Out popped an amazingly bright yellow boat. Magnus looked apologetic for subjecting us to have to ride on the neon yellow boat. I was desperately wishing for the Argo II right about now, even with Leo's little surprises hidden everywhere. We jumped on in a hurry, watching the massive wall of water rushing towards us I wished Percy was here. I'm not good with water. Luckily I'd had more than enough experience with the Argo. I rushed to help Mallory with the Argo as the others danced around like headless chickens. I heaved on the rudder when a humongous waterfall gaped in front of us, while Mallory helped the other three with rowing us away from the chasm. I pulled the rudder desperately, barely avoiding falling into what appeared to be a bottomless pit. We ended up in Boston harbour. I directed us to the dock, where Sam and Alex were standing with a random guy. "Who's that?" I asked, Magnus looked where I was looking and replied "Amir, Sam's betrothed, they're Muslim, he makes the best falafel."

We went ashore to pick them up and Magnus introduced me to Amir. We talked for a bit and then we were off again. Alex and Mallory headed below deck, as I realised I knew next to nothing about everyone. I decided to start with Sam who was standing in the bow. "So… are we going to do godly introductions, and the Greek/Roman gods exist bombshell soon? 'Cause I don't know anything about any of you, so we might want to incorporate some sort of meet and greet in there too." She thought about it quickly and nodded "We could probably do that now." She raised her voice "Team meeting, up in the deck, everyone over here now please!" As Alex and Mallory came up the others made their way over.

"What's up Sam?" T.J asked curiously. "We should probably tell Jason a little about ourselves, you know since we're going to be on this ship together for awhile. Then, maybe he can explain what Odin was talking about last night." I nodded uncomfortably "Right." Sam sighed as everyone shuffled uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Sam or I. "Fine," she said "I'll start. So, as you know Jason, my name is Sam and I'm a Valkyrie. I'm a daughter of Loki and Muslim, Amir whom you just met is my betrothed." I nodded trying to reconcile the fact that she's Muslim to the fact that she's a demigod. She smiled a little, "I know, weird isn't it." "A little, yeah." Mallory was next. "So I'm Mallory, I died in Belfast, Ireland and I never knew my mom, but presumably she's some Norse goddess who still hasn't bothered claiming me." I nodded sympathetically, unfortunately I knew way too much about gods who couldn't be bothered claiming their kids, if it hadn't been for Percy… I started paying attention again when Alex spoke "I'm Alex, as you know, Loki is my mom and I'm genderfluid, currently my pronouns are he and him." I tried to work that out in my head, wasn't Loki a guy? Then I shrugged, gods are weird. T.J was next, "I'm Thomas Jefferson Junior, but you can call me T.J. I died in the Civil War and I'm a son of Tyr." I nodded, sounded pretty normal to me. "My names Halfborn Gunderson, I'm an original Norse Viking, no godly parentage." That explained both the name and the beard. "As you know I'm Magnus, Annabeth's cousin. I'm a son of Frey, and this is my sword Jack." As he finished saying that he took the pendant he was wearing off it's chain and before my surprised eyes it grew into a floating, talking sword. "Yo Jason, it's nice to meet you." He, it? said "Ahhh, it's nice to meet you too, I guess?" Then everyone turned to look at me and I realised it was my turn. "So I'm Jason, and I'm a son of…" My face obviously showed the terror I was feeling as everyone turned to see what I was looking at. There were nine women who looked like naiads, pulling us down into a large whirlpool that had open up below.

This wasn't the first time I had been pulled to the bottom of the sea, but unlike last time, the boat came with us, and these nine naiad like women were singing similarly to sirens as they brought us to what appeared to be our doom. I noticed that T.J had fallen away from the boat, as the others clung desperately to the rigging. I quickly jumped off the boat, and made my way over to T.J. I then used the winds to get him back. This was becoming something of a habit, I thought as I tried to ignore the shocked faces of the others.

We reached the bottom and found ourselves sailing in some sort of golden liquid. I dropped from where I was hovering and made my way over to Halfborn who was knocked out and muttered "At least it's not me this time." Magnus who had joined me gave me a knowing look as his hands glowed and Halfborn's wounds shrunk. My face must have been priceless, as when he stood up he shrugged and said "Healer" I smiled and muttered to him "You remind me of a son of Apollo." He laughed at that. Than a giant appeared and lifted our ship from what turned out to be his cauldron. By the sounds of it this guy really wanted to kill Magnus. I glanced at him and mouthed "What did you do?" He mouthed back "Annoyed his wife a while back." I shook my head at him and mouthed "You remind me of Percy" He always did have a thing about annoying anyone more powerful than him. Turning back to the conversation in front of me, I decided to jump in. "We're here on a quest, we'll head off as soon as we can." The giant stared at me for a bit, but eventually decided. "I'll set you on your way, after you have a meal with us, I've just tried out a new recipe for mead." I rolled my eyes but Sam agreed, so we were staying for a meal and mead.

 **A.N So there it was! I hope you all liked it. Please review, I love to hear what you thought, and any ideas/improvements you tell me is always useful. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

 **Thanks Kadme.**


	4. The Need for Mead

Chapter 4: A Need for Mead

 **A.N: Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared for a while there, life hit me and I'm really busy with school right now, this is the end of my prewritten chapters so my updating will be a bit iffy (like it wasn't before lol) The only reason I actually decided to get off my butt and post this chapter was because I got a review from Cooldude98 saying how much they liked my story, this inspired me to get this chapter out, so you owe them a big thank you!**

 **Here are the review replies for last chapter:**

 **jalen johnson: I'm glad you like how I'm writing Jason, he's definitely had a lot more questing experience than Magnus, that's for sure. He is also more of a politician and a lot less likely to annoy people who are more powerful than him, could definitely save the group some problems. Thanks so much for your review, honestly you guys make my day whenever any of you review!**

 **Cooldude98: I'm so glad you liked how I did it! I didn't want to have Jason taking over everything but he definitely will change how it all plays out somewhat. I already have some ideas about the importance of Roman sacrifice (hint, hint) I loved writing Loki in Jason's nightmare! It was great fun to channel my inner evil god trying to start Ragnorak! Your review coming out of nowhere was what inspired me to get this chapter out, so thanks so much!**

 **As always I love to hear from you guys, so drop a review, talk to me about your day, or the story, anything really, I honestly don't mind. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or Magnus Chase, no matter how well Jason would have fitted in with the crew from Valhalla.**

Chapter 4: A Need for Mead

Our host headed to the kitchen muttering about how they would now need to cook more than just the prisoners, not liking the sound of that, I decided to follow along. Sam, Alex and Magnus joined me, as the others tried to get a still unconscious Halfborn comfortable. "So," I started under my breath to them eying Aegir as he strode ahead still muttering angrily. "Weren't we supposed to meet the other two members of our group earlier? Where are they?"

Magnus looked worried and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word out we reached the kitchens and Aegir announced "It's lucky we caught this dwarf and elf earlier, they'll be perfect."

Sam stifled a yelp, Magnus and Alex both looked worried, so I worked out that the dwarf and elf must be their two missing friends. I decided to speak up, "Excuse me?"

Aegir frowned at me and said tersely "Yes? What is it?"

Thinking quickly I said "Some of us have dietary requirements which means we can't eat dwarf and/or elf."

Luckily the others caught on quickly, Magnus said he was vegetarian, and Sam said that she had to break her fast in the company of dwarves and elves, ensuring the release of their friends. Aegir frowned some more and turned to Alex, who shrugged with a 'what can you do?' gesture and stated "I have green hair."

He muttered some more and stomped off to organise something that was halal, vegetarian, and green hair friendly, and gave Magnus the keys to release his friends.

As he released them and greeted them happily, Aegir grumbled about how hosting a Roman was nearly worse than that time his hall was disgraced by Loki, giving me a glare the whole time. This obviously gave Sam the start of some sort of plan as she quickly devised a way for her and Alex to have some privacy to talk.

After they had gone off to plan, Magnus noticed that I had been left just standing there awkwardly.

"Oh right," he said "Jason you haven't met Blitz and Heart yet have you? Well this is Blitzen," he said gesturing to the dwarf.

I took him in, he was definitely a lot nicer looking than the last dwarves I had met on a quest. He was very nicely dresses with a blazer and silk shirt, he nodded towards me as Magnus continued on, signing "And this is Hearthstone, he's our magic expert, he's also deaf."

I nodded and signed "Hello" to Hearth.

Magnus looked surprised as Blitz scowled "Roman?"

I nodded, "Typical," he said "What are you even doing with this lot?"

"Umm, Odin recruited me?" I signed as I said this for Hearth's benefit. I was raised by wolves, animals that stalk their prey, you either learn sign language or die for losing the pack too many meals.

"After Caligula killed me…" I carried on before Blitz interrupted me.

"Caligula? Didn't he die centuries ago?"

I sighed "Look. I'll tell you all about it when I explain this to the others." He didn't look happy but he nodded.

We were then called for dinner by Aegir. When we got to the table we had to seperate as we had assigned seating. The placards were interesting; there was Green Headscarf (presumably Sam), Elf (Hearth), Dwarf (Blitz) and Blond Guy; which could have been either Magnus or I honestly, except at the very end of the table there was a placard with Roman Scum on it. It's always nice to know I'm wanted.

As Aegir started to talk about our first course of mead, I noticed Magnus was looking uncomfortable. Like more uncomfortable then he was earlier. One of Aegir's daughters stood up, interrupting Aegir's monologue on mead. Before he could more than scowl at her she explained why she had stood up by pointing at Magnus and loudly declaring that he was MAGNUS CHASE. Everyone stiffened but I noticed that no one actually moved, so I decided to follow their lead until I worked out what was going on.

I also could see that Aegir was the tipping point here, we had to get him onto our side. When he was talking about killing Magnus before he said it was because he had promised his wife he would. I knew that there was where I could get to him.

"Did you swear on something sacred that you would kill him" I asked, "We normally swear on the River Styx, so the Norse equivalent?"

Everyone stared at me for a moment before Aegir slowly admitted that no he hadn't.

"Well, then," I pointed out "You don't have to kill him immediately. You can wait until we explain why we're here first."

That was when Magnus decided to jump in and explain our quest to Aegir, finishing by declaring he would challenge Loki to a flyting (whatever that meant). From what I could understand it was some sort of contest, one of insults. The reactions of the others to Magnus declaring that didn't exactly fill me with confidence on Magnus' ability to win one. Aegir however looked impressed. He then left the room after pretty much saying that he wouldn't try to kill Magnus if we managed to somehow avoid getting killed by his daughters.

That was our cue to defend ourselves from his daughters' attack. I was already working out my plan of attack. I knew I couldn't summon a lightning bolt underwater, as I was just as likely to hurt my friends as the enemy. I instead decided to use my control of the wind and dart around surprising the enemy and helping my friends.

Magnus had pulled his sword, Jack out and Jack was now attempting to cut through the water giantesses unfortunately cause they were made of water he wasn't being very effective. I had no idea if Imperial Gold would even affect them as they were Norse, and it was Greco-Roman. Nevertheless I had to help them, even if I couldn't use IVLIVS, i could still use the wind to push them back. So that was what I did, whenever anyone seemed to be having trouble I pushed whoever was fighting them away so they could have a quick breather. Magnus was fiddling around with the Big Banana, hopefully getting it ready to sail.

I did a double take when I saw that there was a guy next to him, who kind of reminded me of Poseidon (definitely Poseidon, not Neptune, Poseidon was much more laid back.) The Poseidon look-a-like walked into the middle of the battle and easily distracted the giantesses. While they were distracted Hearth showed why he was the magic expert of the crew and turned the ceiling to water. We all quickly gathered around Magnus, and I surrounded us all with air so we would still be able to breathe as he summoned the Big Banana. Upwards we flew, and we landed on the Big Banana, sailing on the ocean, under a starlit night.

While we had all been able to breathe as we rose rapidly, we still suffered the effects of decompression sickness, everyone had bleeding noses, and many of us were bleeding from our ears too. Magnus introduced Njord, the Poseidon look-a-like and he told us we were all under his protection now. I wanted to ask how that worked with Poseidon/Neptune but felt that wouldn't be a good idea right at that moment. Instead since Njord clearly wanted to talk to Magnus in private we went below.

The first thing I did was get some ambrosia so I could heal. I wanted to offer it to the others as well, but I wasn't sure if it would work on them or if it would just make them combust. I'd need to double check with Magnus first. Then I walked into the galley where the others were, when I got there they all stopped talking which meant I knew they had been talking about me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly,

Alex was the one to step up "Hi, you know when I was talking to Percy yesterday…"

I wasn't sure where she was going with this so I cautiously said "Yes?"

"He said something about you saving him at the bottom of the ocean, with trading cards and action figures. Can I please have the deets?"

I smiled, that was a funny story. "Of course, so we were sailing on the Mediterranean right? On our way to Athens to stop Gaia from rising and killing us all, you know the sort of thing." Alex nodded, the others looked confused, right I hadn't actually explained to them about the Greco-Roman gods existing yet.

"Right, quick back story, the Greek and Roman gods exist, I'm a son of Jupiter who is the Roman god of the sky and king of the gods. Last year demigods of both the Greek and Roman variety had to join together in a quest to stop Gaia, the earth goddess form rising. Get it?"

They looked slightly more understanding now.

"Ok, so anyways, I was recovering from being stabbed in the gut with Imperial Gold. Imperial Gold is what Roman demigods make their weapons out of, it is deadly to most demigods. We had hit a storm, I decided to get out of the infirmary to try and help the others, the waves were huge, like taller than skyscrapers huge. None of the others were able to do much, except for Percy. Percy is a son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas, and he is quite literally the most powerful demigod I have ever met. I think he's even more powerful than some of the gods. Percy knew that the storm was being caused by something under the ocean, and he went down to try and sort it out. Now for some reason I decided to go help him, so I grabbed a venti, a storm spirit, and used it so I could breathe underwater, I was pretty much surrounded by a sort of tornado."

"When we got down there we discovered that the person causing the storm was Percy's half sister, the Greek goddess of violent sea storms, Kymopoleia. She felt that she wasn't recognised by the Olympians, and not feared by mortals, so she had agreed to help Gaia. She had been distracting us from the real threat, Polybotes, a giant who was born to be the anti-Poseidon. He wasn't a nice guy, he wanted to have Percy chained at his feet as he destroyed Poseidon, plus Percy had already killed him once already."

"Unfortunately he had come through the Doors of Death before we had had a chance to close them. He sent a bunch of basilisks, poisonous fire breathing snakes after Percy. Since he was ignoring me, I bounced a lightning bolt off my sword and vaporised them all. Greek monsters turn to dust once killed, you just need to use certain materials. Polybotes turned some of the water to poison, Percy for some reason decided it was a great idea to charge right into it, and choked on it. I was lucky, cause of my ventus none of the poison could get to me. While Polybotes tried to kill me, Kym just stood there. So there I was trying to find a way to save Percy, kill Polybotes and get Kym on my side. I needed her cause a giant can only be killed by a god and demigod working together, so without her it was useless."

"I offered to help make her feared by mortals, to build a shrine on Temple Hill in New Rome, the city for Roman demigods to live safely, a shrine at Camp Half Blood, where the Greek demigods train. Then I was lucky, Polybotes swung at me, I ducked, Kym who was behind me didn't. Polybotes told her she shouldn't have been in the way. I showed her how she was just a tool to him. She helped me kill Polybotes and calmed the storm above. Our friends and ship were safe, and Percy recovered from the poison quickly. That's where I got the title Pontifex Maximus, the main priest, who oversaw that all the gods were honoured. There you go Alex, that's how the son of Jupiter saved the son of Poseidon at the bottom of the ocean with action figures."

I laughed, that story never got old. Poor Percy, his reputation would be ruined if I ever told the rest of the Seven. The others looked like they had enjoyed the irony of the story as well. I was slightly worried about how Alex was going to tease Percy next time she saw him, but that would be Percy's problem, not mine. The others now knew about the existence of the Greco-Roman gods as well, for now, life was all good.

 **A.N And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you guys all enjoyed, and I'm sorry again for not updating in a while. I will promise that I won't abandon it, that's not something I ever intend to do. Please review, I live to hear from you guys, it doesn't matter what you want to say, I'd love to hear it. If you have any ideas/improvements please let me know, as I only want to get better. This is my most popular story yet, and you guys all are amazing, thanks again for reading. Kadme.**


	5. Author's Note (Sorry)

**A.N: Hi, I'm really sorry for not updating for ages, life has caught up on me I'm afraid. I am also in the process of rewriting it, thanks to a review from FunSakes. To be honest how I had it written before annoyed me. Anyways, so once I have finished rewriting the current chapters (chapter 1 has already been rewritten if you want to check it out) I will start writing and posting new chapters. I am not giving up on this story don't worry! I really like this story and I want to write it til the end. Thank you those who read this story, I love you all lots. This is my most popular story which is completely awesome! If you wanted to know when I update my chapters I have started posting on AO3 under the same name, so once I've rewritten a chapter it'll go up there as well as be replaced on here. Thanks again to all of you for being awesome and being oh so patient with me. Love you all heaps! Kadme.**


End file.
